1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward constraining components for use with joints of the body. Examples of such joints include hip joints, shoulder joints, elbow joints, and ankle joints. More specifically, aspects of the present invention are directed toward biologic and biologically reabsorbable acetabular constraining components to at least temporarily augment the stability and function of the joint after repair or replacement surgery.
2. Background of the Invention
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art hip replacement prosthesis which includes an acetabular cup/shell 10 bonded to the pelvis 12 of a patient and a femoral component 14 or stem bonded to the patient's femur 16 where the acetabular cup/shell 10 and femoral component 14 are coupled together with a ball joint-type coupling 18. FIG. 2 illustrates a side view of the acetabular shell 10 bonded to the patient's pelvis 12. The acetabular shell includes a polyethylene, metal, or ceramic insert 20 seated therein.
A frequent complication with prior art hip replacement prosthetic components is dislocation of the ball 22 of the femoral component 14 from the acetabular shell 10. Prior art attempts to overcome this problem utilize constraining mechanisms, such as locking rings. However, such constraining mechanisms may tend to limit hip range of motion permanently, may not allow for normal pari-articular scarring to occur to optimize long-term hip stability and range of motion, and may also increase stress transmission to the fixation interfaces of the acetabular shell 10 over time promoting mechanical breakdown of ingrowth or cement and/or locking mechanism failure between the acetabular shell 10 and polyethylene insert 20 resulting in backside acetabular wear.